Agent Carter
Marvel's Agent Carter, or simply, Agent Carter, is an American television series created for ABC by Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely, featuring the Marvel Comics character Peggy Carter following her roles in the 2011 film Captain America: The First Avenger and the 2013 Marvel One-Shot short film of Agent Carter. It is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) and shares continuity with the franchise's films and other television series. The series was produced by ABC Studios, Marvel Television, and F&B Fazekas & Butters, with Tara Butters, Michele Fazekas, and Chris Dingess serving as showrunners. Plot In 1946, Peggy Carter is relegated to secretarial duties in the Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR). When Howard Stark is accused of treason, he secretly recruits Peggy to clear his name with the help of his butler, Edwin Jarvis. Cast and Characters * Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter: An SSR agent initially stuck doing administrative work.1 Butters said Carter's "superpower is the fact that other people underestimate her. And she often uses that to her advantage".5 On the influence that the apparent death of Steve Rogers has on Carter, Atwell explained that "he was the greatest person she ever knew—even before he took the serum and became Captain America. She knew his character and she saw a kindred spirit in him. So I think she's grieving the loss of him but she's also determined to make sure that his work wasn't in vain. That gives her a tremendous amount of determination to carry on despite the obstacles that she comes across."6 Gabriella Graves portrays a young Carter.7 * James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis: Howard Stark's butler and ally to Carter,8 who will eventually be a tutor to Tony Stark and inspire his J.A.R.V.I.S. artificial intelligence.9 Atwell referred to Carter's relationship with Jarvis as the series' "comic relief", and said "she needs someone who is in contact with Howard to help kind of run this missionand they have this very witty banter back and forth".6 Fazekas explained that some of the character's persona "has come from the comics and some of it we've developed ourselves. Some of it is influenced by James D'Arcy himself and his strengths."10 D'Arcy was initially nervous about portraying Jarvis's comedic side, given his history of "predominantly playing psychopaths".11 He did not study Paul Bettany's performance as J.A.R.V.I.S. when approaching the character.12 D'Arcy later reprised his role in the 2019 film Avengers: Endgame.13 * Chad Michael Murray as Jack Thompson: A war veteran and agent with the SSR,14 described as chauvinistic and "chest-puffing".515 Murray compared the character to Indiana Jones, and stated that "he's working his way up to become the head of the SSR. His goal in life is to just be great at his job. So he has a large chip on his shoulder, which gives him an attitude."14 Murray also noted that, unlike his character on One Tree Hill, Thompson does not serve as the "moral compass", which meant that he would not be "confined to a box" and would instead be allowed to "really play things up and do what's unexpected".16 For the second season, Thompson is made chief of the East Coast SSR office.4 * Enver Gjokaj as Daniel Sousa: A war veteran who is an agent with the SSR and experiences prejudice due to his crippled leg.1517 "He accepts his injury, he accepts his compromised status in society ... Peggy says, 'Forget this. I'm Peggy Carter. I'm going to do something else.' I think that's the difference between the two of them."18 Considering a potentially romantic relationship between Sousa and Carter, Gjokaj said, "I think there's definitely a situation where...if she hadn't dated Captain America, he might ask her out for a drink. It's like if your new girlfriend dated Ryan Gosling. It's going to make you sweat a bit."19 For the second season, Sousa is made chief of the West Coast SSR office.4 * Shea Whigham as Roger Dooley: The SSR chief who oversees agents Carter, Thompson, and Sousa,20 until he dies to save his fellow SSR agents at the end of season one.21 Unlike many of the other agents, Whigham believes that Dooley does respect Carter, saying "I think he likes her. I think he cares deeply. I'm not sure that he can always show that ... these are things that keep him up at night, as well as the other boys, when I send them out on missions."22 The character was always intended to die during the first season's penultimate episode, to help build stakes for the series given that "everyone knows Peggy lives", so from the beginning Whigham was only hired for the seven required episodes.23 Episodes Main article: Agent Carter (Episode Guide) Seasons * Season 1 (2015) * Season 2 (2016) Gallery Trivia Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Category:2013